Winter
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: W - One-Shot: ¡Ese delfín no se daba por vencido en sus intentos que llevarse a su pequeña! HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. ¡Dejen sus opiniones! OC x 2 (Mis gemelos KAWAII)
Winter.

Karin estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas como indio, los brazos cruzados y un puchero de completa molestia y enfado.

Odiaba a ese _Winter_. Era acaparador, con un chillido irritante y un color gris muerto espantoso.

¡La irritaba, la irritaba sobremanera!

 _Todo empezó hacía una semana, cuando..._

Karin estaba en la cocina, cortando unas zanahorias y otras verduras para meterlas en la olla humeante a su lado.

Cuando terminó metió todas las verduras en la olla y la cubrió con su tapa, luego se agachó para revisar la carne en el horno, no fuera cosa que se le quemara como la última vez.

Cuando comenzó a vivir con Toshiro, quien por ese entonces era su novio, no le quedó de otra que aceptar las clases de cocina que Yuzu, desde que tenían 11 años cabe destacar, le ofrecía. Sin embargo la cocina no era en absoluto su fuerte. Rara vez podía lograr hacer una buena comida, ¡porque cuando le salía bien, le salía excelente! Pero eso requería de demasiada concentración, un solo descuido y la cocina se prendía en llamas. A no ser, claro, que de repostería se tratase, le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces como para permitir que se quemaran. Era por eso que Toshiro era quien cocinaba para todos ellos. Tanto él como sus niños insistían en que no debía "Tomarse la molestia" de cocinarles, los muy descarados. Una vez, cuando había intentado hacer unos fideos caseros, no sabía qué había salido mal de la receta, pero acabo intoxicando a su pequeño niño. Había tenido que llevarlo al hospital a que le hicieran un lavado estomacal, todavía recordaba las palabras de su hijo, "Mamá si no me quieres puedes darme en adopción, pero no hay razón para intentar envenenarme". Se hubiera reído de sus palabras de no ser por la culpabilidad que sentía, aparte de su pobre orgullo magullado.

Su vista se posó en aquella foto familiar que tomaron ese año; allí estaban sus pequeños, ambos de 6 años, Masaki con una enorme sonrisa sentada sobre los hombros de Toshiro, y frente a ellos, ella agachada, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su hijo hasta cruzar sus manos sobre su pequeño pecho, y la mano derecha de Toshiro sobre su hombro derecho, en un abrazo.

Escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionarse y se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta.

Sonrió al ver como sus gemelos bajaban del auto.

Kaoru, su hermoso peliblanco, caminaba con mala gana hasta ella, con los ojos cerrados y su mochila colgando sobre su hombro, mientras que tras él una alegre niña, su princesa de melena oscura, iba saltando mientras miraba fijamente una caja que traía entre sus manos. Tras de ella, Toshiro bajaba del auto con la mochila de esta última.

-Hola mi amor- dijo agachándose a la altura de su hijo y tomándolo de la barbilla para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Este reaccionó de inmediato, alejándola de golpe y limpiándose la zona.

-¡Que me babeas, mujer!- le gritó sonrojado. Karin abrió la boca con una sonrisa y mirada pícara, y se lanzo a inmovilizarlo con sus brazos y alzarlo en el aire, dejando montones de besos por toda su cara, mientras que él intentaba resistirse. Una vez satisfecha, sonrió y lo dejó libre. A punto estuvo el peliblanco de limpiarse el rostro cuando escuchó las palabras de su madre.

-Atrévete a limpiarte y te llenaré aún más de besos- le advirtió con seriedad la Hitsugaya, paralizándolo. Luego el chiquillo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, empujando una de sus mejilla con su lengua y desviando la mirada. Entonces notó como si hija estaba acercándose a la casa y le abrió los brazos, esperando el cariñoso abrazo que esta siempre le daba, sin embargo, la pequeña pelinegra de ojos esmeralda pasó olímpicamente de ella, yendo directo hasta el frente del televisó.

-¡Kaoru ponme la película!- le gritó con emoción a su hermano mayor, saltando en su lugar como si con eso lograra que su hermano se acercara más rápido.

-Hai, hai- respondió totalmente fastidiado el pequeño peliblanco, gruñendo mientras caminaba a paso lento, desesperando a su hermanita.

Karin se quedó mirando con un extraño sentimiento como su pequeña se daba giros de emoción mientras su hermano le ponía la película.

-Pasamos por el vídeo a ver unas películas antes de llegar, y Masaki se emocionó y dijo que quería verla desde hace mucho, se llama _Winter el delfín_ \- dijo Toshiro llegando hasta ella, dejando la mochila junto a la puerta y abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura, acercándola hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca. Karin le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos -Hola- susurró antes de plantar un fogoso beso en sus labios, moviéndolos con rudeza y anhelo. El oxígeno se había acabado pero ninguno podía ni quería separarse, entonces sintieron como un pequeño par de manos se ponía entre ellos, intentando empujarlos, se separaron ante esto, observando como Kaoru se interponía y extendía un brazo hacia su padre, intentando alejarlo.

-No la acapares- murmuró celoso el pequeño, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si hace un momento querías alejarte de ella lo más posible- dijo el peliblanco mayor, tomando la mano de Karin y atrayéndola hasta dejarla de espaldas a él, abrazándola por detrás _**(N.T: Toshiro, detrás de Karin, tiene sus brazos rodeando su cintura, y sostiene su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha,**_ _ **mientras que su cabeza -porque ahora le saca una cabeza- wstá apoyada sobre la de ella**_ _ **¿se entendió? P.D: ¡Montón que no hago notas de autora durante una historia!**_ _ **Ya aprovechando, les digo que en esta historia, Karin y Toshiro miden más o menos igual que los protagonistas del manga, próximamente anime, Namaikizakari ¡Léanlo en cuanto puedan, que es increíble!**_ _ **)**_ -Yo solo le estoy dando el cariño que tu no quisiste darle- le dijo con sorna, plantando un húmedo beso en su blanco cuello. El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, con su típica pose de niño mimado que sabía que a su madre la desarmaba.

-¡Kya! ¿como decirle que no a esa hermosa carita?- preguntó Karin quitando bruscamente los brazos de Toshiro de su cintura y arrodillándose frente a su hijo, abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la de él.

-Que mi esposa me traicione con mi propio hijo... esto es denigrante- dijo indignado el oji-esmeralda mayor, rascándose el puente de la nariz, y bufando al ver la pequeña sonrisa burlona de su hijo.

-¡Miren! La película esta por comenzar- dijo con alegría la pelinegra menor, quien estaba absorta en el televisor.

-¿Karin, estabas cocinando algo?- preguntó Toshiro sintiendo olor a quemado.

-¡Mierda! ¡La carne!- gritó Karin separándose de Kaoru y corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Kaoru ven, mira la película conmigo!- gritó la niña. El peliblanco menor suspiró y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Esto no se quedará así, enano- fue la amenaza que recibió por parte de su padre, provocándole escalofríos y un creciente enojo por el apodo, más decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y dejarlo estar... por el momento.

-¡La carne se salvó!- exclamó una victoriosa Karin, haciendo una pose triunfal. Toshiro sonrió, a pesar de ser ya una mujer adulta, Karin seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En la tarde, Karin preparó una pequeña merienda para su pequeña, quien estaba sentada como un indio frente al televisor, viendo por tercera vez su nueva película.

-Oye bonita, me has ignorado completamente hoy- dijo Karin haciendo un puchero, arrodillándose y abrazando a su hija por la espalda.

-¡Ahora no mamá, esta parte está increíble!- la corrió la pequeña sin apartar la mirada del televisor. Karin le lanzó una mirada de odio puro a ese estúpido delfín, que ahora mismo se encontraba "Aprendiendo a nadar" moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente Karin volvía a cocinar, estaba preparando un buen guiso, porque ese día hacía frío.

Los primeros fríos son los más duros.

Escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría.

-... ¿sabías que "Winter" quiere decir "Invierno"?- preguntó con entusiasmo la niña, entrando por la casa, sus palabras dirigidas a su hermano.

-No, no lo sabía- mintió el niño, solo por darle el gusto. La pequeña asintió.

-Hola princesa, ¿que tal la escuela?- preguntó Karin, sin embargo Masaki solo paso directo a la sala, dejando la mochila por el camino, y des-pausó la película, que anoche había dejado por la mitad.

Karin se la quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

 _ **.**_

Los próximos días pasaron iguales, ya iba una semana completa en la que lo único que se veía en el televisor del living de la casa Hitsugaya era _Winter el delfín_.

Karin se sentía totalmente deprimida.

¡¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE SU HIJA YA NI SIQUIERA LE HABLARA, CONCIDERANDO MÁS IMPORTANTE EL VER UNA ESTÚPIDA PELÍCULA?!

Ese estúpido delfín no era lindo, ni tierno, ¡Era un cruel secuestrador de princesas!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un Toshiro cubierto solo de la cintura para abajo con su pantalón de pijama, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por su marcado torso.

Karin lo miró un tanto embobada, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de medio lado, con arrogancia.

-¿Disfrutando las vistas?- le preguntó Toshiro divertido, sentándose al borde de la cama y recostando su espalda en el mullido colchón, con la cabeza descansando en el hueco que las piernas cruzadas de Karin dejaba, sin importarle que su levemente mojado cabello le humedeciera la ropa, con los ojos cerrados. El peliblanco suspiró de gusto al sentir como su mujer le masajeaba con suavidad el cuero cabelludo -¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó al notarla algo callada, cosa demasiado extraña en ella. La Kurosaki acentuó aún más el puchero que adornaba sus labios y cruzó sus brazos, negándose a hablar. Toshiro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al reconocer la misma pose de niño mimado que hacía su niño en ella. Al ver que no hablaría, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella. Se sentó a sus espaldas, con una pierna flexionada a cada lado de ella, y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta dejarla con la espalda recostada en sus duros abdominales -Vamos- le pidió al tiempo que corría el cabello negro hacia un costado y dejaba pequeños besos en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Te odio- murmuró ella con rencor haciendo que Toshiro parase en seco, entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿A, si? ¿porque?- le preguntó reanudando sus besos, acariciando ese plano y suave vientre por debajo de su camisa. Ella suspiró y se apoyó aún más sobre él. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y... estalló

-Porque tú fuiste quien llevó a Masaki a esa estúpida tienda y le compró esa estúpida película y ahora se pasa las estúpidas 24 horas de cada estúpido día viéndola una y otra estúpida vez y no me mira en ningún estúpido momento y me ignora y no me da besos y eso es tan... -

-¿Estúpido?- preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Frustrante- corrigió ella en un suspiró. Él bufó una risa nasalizada y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta detrás de su oreja, por donde pasó su lengua.

-Es una niña... ya se le pasará- la calmó tomando sus caderas y haciéndola voltearse, quedando de frente a él.

-Pero la extraño- murmuró ella. Toshiro suspiró y tomó con sus manos el borde de la colcha, dejándola sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, y la abrazó. Se recostó con la cabeza en la almohada y ella sobre él, ambos cubiertos, y plantó un beso en su coronilla.

-Ya- dijo él extendiendo su mano hasta apagar el interruptor de luz, ambos quedándose dormidos.

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente Karin se despertó prácticamente amarrada a la cama debido a brazo que Toshiro mantenía firmemente enroscado en su cintura. Sonrió y, como pudo, se volteó hacia él, quien roncaba levemente. Le dio pequeños besos por todo el rostro; su barbilla, su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz. Sintió como el agarre sobre ella se estrechaba a su alrededor, y como los cabellos color nieve le hacían cosquillas en el rostro cuando él pegó su boca a su oreja.

-Buenos días- le susurró haciéndola estremecer. Ella pudo sentir como sonreía sobre su oreja. Apoyó ambas manos en sus anchos hombros y lo separó un poco de ell, plantando un profundo beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella de vuelta.

Iban a besarse de nueva cuenta hasta que sintieron ruidos en la sala.

Toshiro miró el reloj junto a ella: 08:47 am. Era sábado, y no había manera alguna de que alguno de sus hijos pudiera estar despierto.

Se levantaron apresurados, él salió de inmediato mientras que Karin se puso una bata antes de seguirlo. Encontrándose con una escena que solo arruinó el buen humor de Karin.

Masaki estaba totalmente dormida en el sillón, y el menú para poner _Winter el delfín_ , abierto.

¡Estuvo toda la estúpida noche allí viendo la estúpida película!

-Hay que destruir ese maldito disco- gruñó la pelinegra mayor en un murmuro. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado, se aceró al sillón y tomó en brazos a su pequeña, llevándola a su habitación.

Toshiro regresó en compañía de Kaoru, quien despertó al sentir ruidos en la habitación de su hermana.

El niño estaba cabeceando en lo que esperaba a que su padre acabara ocn el desayuno, dado que Karin no estaba de humor para hacer lo único que seguro no se le quemaría si hacía en la cocina, huevos, cereal con leche, y jugo.

-¿A que hora te dormiste anoche?- preguntó Karin al ver como su niño daba botes de vez en cuando.

-Masaki vino a mi cuarto a es de las dos media, y saltó en mi cama pidiéndome que le conectara el DVD- contestó.

-¿Conectara?- preguntó sin entender.

-Desperté a media noche por el ruido de esa estúpida película, me enojé y se la desconecté... pero luego ella no me dejó tranquilo hasta que se lo puse de nuevo- se explicó bostezando y dejándose caer hasta tener medio cuarto recostado en el regazo de ella.

Mientras que Karin se quedó en sus pensamientos, ideando maneras de exterminar a todos los malditos delfines del mundo.

 _ **.**_

La siguiente semana se pasó igual, y ahora todos estaban preocupados por Masaki y su creciente obsesión con esa película, ¿como era posible que aún después de haberla visto más de 100 veces no se cansara? Si esta autora de solo escribir esta situación ya solo quería que _Winter_ muriera...

Karin estaba decidida. Era viernes y sus hijos estaban a 15 minutos de llegar. Se acercó con lentitud al DVD, como si al aparato fueran a salirle piernas y comenzara a correr en cualquier momento. La escena rayaba lo cómico.

Abrió la compuerta donde el disco se encontraba y lo tomó entre sus manos, tomó una piedra del volsillo de su delantal, y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, comenzó a rayar el disco con rabia.

No se detuvo sino hasta que escuchó el auto de Toshiro llegar, apresurándose a devolver el disco y abrir la puerta, guardando la piedra en su bolsillo nuevamente.

Al llegar casi se cae del empujón que le dio Masaki, quien entró corriendo en dirección al televisor.

Bufó, sonriendo maligna por lo bajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su esposo, quien la miró receloso.

-¡Kaoru!-

-Ya voy, ya voy... - dijo el oji-esmeralda menor, cansado ya de ese estúpido delfín.

Cuando Toshiro llegó hasta ella, la tomó por la cintura con una mano y le dio un casto beso para luego mirarla con seriedad.

-¿Que has echo?- le preguntó severo.

-¿Yo... ?- preguntó ella fingiendo demencia -Yo no he echo... - un sonoro grito se escuchó en la habitación, interrumpiéndola.

-¡¿Que pasó?!- gritó Toshiro, corriendo hasta el salón junto con Karin, encontrándose con una desconsolada Masaki, quien lloraba a mares con su película entre las manos.

-¿Como pudo ocurrir esto, como?- preguntó la niña con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya, eso es lo que ocurre cuando vez demasiado una película... tranquila- la intentó consolar su hermano, aún sabiendo que semejantes marcas no eran debido a su extenso uso.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Masaki con ojos de borrego. Él asintió.

Toshiro frunció el ceño, tomando bruscamente a Karin por la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta la habitación de ambos. Entraron y él cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Masaki?!- le preguntó furioso. Ella lo miró sin amedrentarse

-¡Ya no lo aguantaba más! ¡No partidos, ni siquiera caricaturas, no nada! Solo _Winter_ , ¡Solo _Winter_! ¡Ni siquiera a mi princesa!- exclamó ella también molesta -¿No has visto como me ha empujado hace un segundo? ¡Ella me llenaba de besos nada más verme luego de la escuela! Extraño a mi niña- dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartando el rostro.

Toshiro suspiró. Sabía bien que desde que apareció esa película su niña se había vuelto adicta al televisor, que los ignoraba por completo y que eso no era sano.

-Pero no es manera, Karin... - suspiró él rodeando sus hombros y haciéndola caminar hasta caer ambos en la cama, él sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Porque no? Es mejor que piense que fue su culpa y no ganarme su rencor- respondió ella.

-Eres más infantil que nuestros hijos de seis años- le criticó él un poco fastidiado.

-Entonces porque miras mis labios- le preguntó ella, mordiéndose el mismo.

Toshiro gruñó con enfado antes de atacar su boca con rudeza, invadiendo con su lengua y absorbiendo intencionalmente todo el aire retenido en los pulmones de ella antes de separarse, dejándola desesperada por respirar.

-Considéralo un pequeño castigo- susurró él sobre sus labios, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejándola con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

 _ **.**_

En la casa Hitsugaya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El duelo por _Winter el delfín_ fue muy duro para Masaki, pero logró superarlo.

Todo iba bien. De nuevo estaba la cariñosa y atenta Masaki.

 _Hasta ese terrible día._

-La tía Rukia vendrá de visita junto con sus primos- anunció Karin con una sonrisa.

La cena estaba lista, el timbre sonó. Los Kurosaki entraron, y ocurrió.

-¡Te traje un regalo, Masaki!- dijo Rukia con emoción.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntó con emoción.

-¡Ta-da!- y de sus espaldas, saco un delfín de peluche. Todo quedó en silencio.

-¡WINTER!- gritó Masaki tomando el peluche y estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

Y creo que sobra decir, que la historia se repitió.

Karin solo podía maldecir su terrible suerte en su interior.

 _¡Maldito Winter, Maldito Toshiro que le compró la película, Y maldita Rukia que le regaló un peluche!_

.

.

.

.

.

Esto no quedó como yo quería, posiblemente luego lo edite, así que si ven que este fic se actualiza, es porque lo retoqué.

Bueno, me decepcionó, pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado. Creo que la inspiración me ha dejado tirada este último tiempo, ojalá y me apoyen todavía.

Déjenme sus opiniones, por favor, son lo único que evita que deje de escribir (okno, no tan así, pero parecido)

No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo una importantísima pregunta (para mi)

Yo creo que esta muy claro que la escritora HITSUKARINISTA favorita de todas, es Celeste kaomy-chan, pero... ¿yo en que pocisión estoy para ustedes? Se que estuve poco aquí pero quiero saber ¡Respondan plis!

Por cierto, la actualización de TVLP tardará un tiempo, epro sigue todo en pie, solo que estoy algo... bueno, ya dije, sin inspiración. Imaginen que ayer tuve que dar una clase de lengua sobre la bicicleta (como tarea, claro) hoy tuve prueba de tecnología, mañana tengo prueba de ética (toda la carpeta) y pasado mañana tengo prueba de Teoría del Turismo (toda la carpeta, alias, 90 mil hojas) Así que bueno, no se si es escusa, pero espero que me entiendan que no he tenido tiempo y estefic prácticamente lo saqué de, mmm... emmm... ¡No se donde!

Bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, me despido de todas ustedes.

¡Las amo muchisisísimo mis fieles y hermosas HitsuKarinistas!

Saludos!


End file.
